


Ошейник для Окделла

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [9]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: В силу обстоятельств Ричард вынужден позволить Ворону надеть на него ошейник.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Ошейник для Окделла

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на ошейники :)

Он был прекрасен. Изящные кованые узоры на белом золоте сплетались в причудливые изгибы, среди которых загадочно мерцали темно-синие сапфиры. Он мог бы быть украшением для дамы, пусть и несколько необычным, будь он потоньше и полегче. К несчастью, толщина и тяжесть красивой вещицы не оставляли сомнений в её назначении.

— Эр Рокэ, может, не надо? — как-то жалобно попросил Дик, растерянно глядя на ошейник.

— Сами виноваты, Окделл, — отрезал Алва, возясь с застёжкой. — Никто вас за язык не тянул, когда вы распинались, как пойдёте и обыграете Придда. Я обещал не ограничивать вас в средствах и не буду, но на деньги, которые вы запросили, можно было бы отапливать всю зиму Надорский замок. И пари вы предложили сами: если не обыграете — могу вас наказать. Вот и отвечайте за свои слова. Раз вы не можете держать себя в руках, придётся это делать мне. С помощью подручных средств.

Он продемонстрировал открытый ошейник. Дик вздохнул и принялся расстёгивать ворот колета. Он и вправду жалел о том, что случилось, но что поделать, если Спрут совершенно невыносим! А уж когда тот выразил сомнения в способности герцога Окделла принять участие в карточной игре, где, как он выразился, нужно уметь думать… Кто же знал, что так выйдет!

Кажется, он начинал лучше понимать Валме. Тот говорил, что эр Людвиг его так злит, что он не мог остановиться вовремя и в итоге проиграл Марианну. Конечно, нельзя сравнивать эра Людвига со скользкой лиловой медузой, но суть от этого не меняется: он сам виноват, и теперь ему за это расплачиваться.

Руки Алвы скользнули вокруг его шеи, кожу обожгло холодом металла, щёлкнул замок. Дик против воли вздрогнул и предпринял ещё одну попытку урезонить эра (как будто кому-то это хоть когда-то удавалось!).

— Эр Рокэ, — он покосился на Алву, — то есть монсеньор, когда я предлагал меня наказать, то думал, что вы меня лишите денег на расходы на какое-то время, ну или какие-то поручения дадите…

— Поручение я и так могу дать вам в любой момент, — пожал плечами Ворон, не спеша убирать руки с шеи Дикона. — А ошейник будет хорошим напоминанием о сделанной вами глупости — по крайней мере, на тот месяц, что вы будете его носить.

— Месяц?! — ахнул Дик. — Но… но…

— Вы чем-то недовольны, юноша? Я сам решу, как долго продлится ваше наказание.

— А как же я буду в нём ходить? То есть… как же я в таком виде на улицу выйду?

— Если с вашим обычным выражением лица скажете, что это такое экзотическое надорское украшение — никто не усомнится, — ехидно отозвался Алва, но потом смилостивился и добавил, — впрочем, можете и обойтись шейным платком, никто не заметит.

Он скользнул пальцами по коже Дика, прерывая прикосновение будто с сожалением. Юноша вздохнул, стараясь не думать о предстоящем испытании.

Платок и впрямь помог. Алва, к удивлению Дика, великодушно поделился самым большим, какой нашёл в собственном гардеробе, и теперь шея была плотно укутана слоями кремового шёлка. Ощущения были приятными, прохладная ткань ласкала кожу, и если бы ещё не эта постоянная тяжесть на шее! Ошейник был гладким, отлично подходил по размеру, не душил, даже не холодил, нагреваясь от постоянного соприкосновения с кожей. Но вес его никуда не делся, и о нем невозможно было забыть хоть на мгновение.

Дик и так далеко не всегда был уверен в себе. Теперь же он с неудовольствием заметил, что даже в этих нечастых случаях его самообладание сильно страдало — причём даже не столько от самого ощущения ошейника, сколько от беспокойства, что кто-то может его заметить или догадаться как-то ещё. Никто никогда не должен узнать, что проклятый Ворон надел на герцога Окделла ошейник, будто на цепного зверя! Какое унижение!

Будто этого было мало, именно сегодня Первому маршалу вздумалось отправиться во дворец — разумеется, в сопровождении оруженосца. Алва то и дело останавливался светски поболтать и обменяться любезностями, и это никак не могло быть случайностью. Он так вообще себя никогда не вёл — приходилось признать, что и это тоже часть наказания. Одно хорошо: целый месяц такой светской жизни Алва не выдержит; значит, можно надеяться, что через пару дней ему надоест, и тогда останется просто тихо дожить этот месяц с ошейником, по возможности не попадаясь эру на глаза — увы, за исключением утренних тренировок.

Посещение королевы стало особенно тяжким испытанием. Ворон изо всех сил изображал любезного кавалера. Её Величество, не избалованная таким его вниманием, вцепилась в него и никуда не отпускала. Естественно, оруженосца Первого маршала при этом окружили фрейлины, весьма заинтересованные обществом молодого симпатичного мужчины. Происходи дело на полгода раньше, Дик подумал бы, что их на самом деле привлекает именно его общество, герцога Окделла и Человека Чести, но теперь он был умнее. Его имя и его политические убеждения (впрочем, уже изрядно пошатнувшиеся) дам вовсе не занимали, в отличие от его свежего лица, широких плеч и сильных рук.

В другое время он бы, может, и не возражал против нежных ладошек, шаловливо оглаживавших его волосы. Но как раз сегодня вероятность того, что одна из этих ладошек скользнёт на шею и обнаружит то, что должно остаться тайной, повергала в панику.

Эр Рокэ не преминул посмеяться над ним по дороге домой — дескать, теперь про надорцев будут думать, что они дикие и невоспитанные, от дам шарахаются. Дику было всё равно: он уже был сыт по горло прошедшим днём и только устало шипел в ответ на подначки.

Дома всё было как обычно по вечерам — кабинет, вино, гитара. Привычно переливая «Чёрную кровь» в кувшин, юноша поймал на себе пристальный взгляд и сердито уставился в ответ. Алва улыбнулся.

— Право же, Ричард, вы слишком беспокоитесь. Я и не предполагал, что подобный способ наказания будет столь эффективным, однако мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы в результате себя покалечили. Подумать только, три стула своротили, сбегая из приёмной королевы!

— Я не виноват, что там повсюду стулья! И вообще, это вы меня туда привели!

— Привёл, — согласился монсеньор, — но я и не надеялся, что это будет так весело. Надо придумать, куда ещё с вами прогуляться в этот месяц.

— А может, не надо? — теперь Дик обеспокоился всерьёз. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Ворон его начал таскать по всей Олларии!

— Подойдите поближе, и обсудим, — предложил тот.

Вздохнув, юноша приблизился, как было приказано, и в нерешительности застыл возле сидящего в кресле эра, не очень понимая, что делать дальше.

— Снимите платок и колет, я хочу глянуть, как там мой подарок.

— Это не подарок, — проворчал Дик, разматывая шёлк на шее, — вы мне его только на время надели поносить.

— Мне нравится, как он выглядит на вас. Вам идёт, — сообщил Алва, — так что отбирать назад не стану. Подарок. Наклонитесь поближе.

Тонкие пальцы Ворона скользнули по ошейнику, будто лаская, задели кожу на горле. Дик вздрогнул, невольно отшатываясь, но Алва удержал его и притянул ближе, усаживая к себе на колени. Рука в кольцах ухватила за подбородок, вынуждая повернуть голову, и, прежде чем Дик решился возмутиться, к его губам прижались горячие губы. Он замер, пытаясь сообразить, что делать. Противно не было, напротив, слишком приятно. Руки Алвы сжались, заключая юношу в объятия и отрезая пути к бегству, но он всё равно попытался вырваться.

— Эр Рокэ! Вы с ума сошли, пустите меня!

— Предпочитаете блондинов? — насмешливо поинтересовался тот. — Или просто малыш Арно лучше меня целуется?

— Чт-то? — Дик вытаращился на Ворона в изумлении. — Откуда вы… Как… Кто вам рассказал?

— Ли, кто ж ещё, — пожал плечами Алва. — Его весьма позабавило явление на пороге его дома среди ночи в дым пьяного младшего брата, решившего непременно пожаловаться старшему на все свои горести неудачного соблазнения. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему, куда бы он ещё такой пошёл и чем бы это могло закончиться? Кстати, вы в курсе, что после вашей с ним неудачной попытки приобщиться гайифских радостей Арно сменил объект интереса и теперь домогается... Эм, обхаживает Валентина?

— Эту медузу?! — искренне возмутился Дик. Пусть дурацкая нетрезвая попытка Арно поухлёстывать за ним и затащить в постель и не вызвала у него никакого интереса — то, что его так легко променяли на другого, было обидно. Тем более на Спрута, из-за которого Дик теперь мучается с ошейником!

— Эта медуза, насколько я понимаю, проявляет куда больше благосклонности к оленьим поползновениям. Впрочем, не исключено, что это по контрасту с милейшей Дженнифер… А что, вы передумали и желаете общества виконта Сэ?

— Ну вот ещё!

— Я рад. Значит, у меня есть шанс?

Дик не успел удивиться, поскольку его снова притянули ближе и начали целовать. Руки эра ласково гладили его, и он решил повременить с возмущением, поэтому осторожно обнял Алву в ответ. Тот будто только этого и ждал, а дальше возразить шансов не осталось.

По счастью, ковёр в кабинете был толстым и смягчил падение опрокинувшихся на него тел. Ворон неистово целовал своего оруженосца, рывками стягивая с него рубашку и распутывая завязки штанов, а тот в ответ запустил одну руку в густые черные волосы эра, а другой вцепился в его плечо. Алва наконец расправился с одеждой Дика и, не став тратить время на то, чтобы раздеться самому, приступил непосредственно к делу. Не переставая гладить и целовать распростёртое перед ним восхищавшее его тело, он выудил из кармана флакон, открыл его и…

— Ай! — вскрикнул Дик, почувствовав бесцеремонное вторжение ловких пальцев в такое место, где им точно быть не полагалось.

— Тихо, тихо, — зашептал Алва, — всё хорошо, расслабься.

Он снова приник к губам Дика страстным поцелуем, не прекращая при этом ласкать и растягивать его и стараясь нащупать нужную точку. Когда Дик внезапно взвыл и рванулся прочь, Ворон ухмыльнулся и уделил максимум внимания только что обнаруженному месту, заставляя своего оруженосца извиваться и кричать. Наиздевавшись всласть над несчастным юношей и доведя того до сильнейшего возбуждения, Алва проворно извлёк из штанов собственный член и одним движением ввёл его в задницу любовника. Дик задохнулся криком, но вцепившиеся в плечи кэналлийца пальцы и закушенная губа убеждали того, что причиненную им боль вполне можно терпеть. Алва склонился к нему, пережидая, и начал целовать в шею, не отказав себе, впрочем, в удовольствии оставить несколько отметин на светлой коже. Когда Дик сам прижался к нему и обнял ногами за талию, Ворон снова начал двигаться, быстрее и быстрее, и одновременно с этим его рука заскользила по члену юноши, стремительно приближая того к развязке. Когда Дик со стоном начал расплёскиваться жемчужными брызгами, Алва ускорил движения собственных бёдер, догоняя оруженосца во вспышке удовольствия и с наслаждением изливаясь в его зад.

Отдохнув немного и придя в себя, кэналлиец с усмешкой оглядел лежавшего на ковре измученного юношу и сам отправился к столу за вином. Дик принял предложенный бокал с радостью, пил жадными глотками, не забывая настороженно поглядывать на эра, отвечавшего ему весёлым взглядом поверх алатского хрусталя. Потом Ворон устроился рядом с Диком и обнял его. Тот, помедлив тоже обнял в ответ, вздохнул, а потом поинтересовался:

— Эр Рокэ, а вы теперь снимете с меня ошейник?

— Напротив, теперь я его вообще не сниму.

— Что?! — возмутился юноша, попытавшись сесть, но Алва тут же прижал его к ковру и навис сверху.

— Мне нравится этот ошейник на тебе. Меня заводит мысль о том, что ты постоянно носишь знак принадлежности мне. Ты мой. Пусть даже никто его не видит, важно, что мы двое знаем о нём. Я хочу, чтобы ты его носил.

— Эр… — изумлённо начал Дик, а потом его глаза вдруг лукаво блеснули. — Ладно, Рокэ, если тебе это так нравится, я не против.

— Ах ты наглец! — рассмеялся Алва.

— А что? После всего, что только что случилось, называть тебя на «вы» как-то даже невежливо.

— Точно, такой своеобразный брудершафт с переплетением…

— Рокэ!

— Привыкай. Я не собираюсь щадить твою замшелую добродетель и отказываться от удовольствия, которое доставляют непристойные разговоры. Которые, кстати, куда удобнее вести в постели. Не вставай, я тебя отнесу.

— В твою спальню?

— У меня кровать больше. А что, предпочтёшь в твою?

— Да в общем-то всё равно, — Дик сонно улыбнулся. — Главное, чтобы ты рядом.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
